Merry Christmas
by TiffanyCharmedQueen
Summary: This takes place in the beginning of S.3. Please R&R... THIS IS NOT FINISHED
1. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas  
  
"Phoebe! Can you please hand me that Christmas bulb?" Piper Halliwell said as she hung up the last strand of lights. "Oh, sure Piper." Phoebe Halliwell said as she picked up a blue oval shaped Christmas bulb. "Hello? Anyone home?" came a deep voice from the foyer. "Come on in! We are just hanging Christmas decorations." Piper said recognizing the voice to be their friend, Daryl. "Phoebe, can you go call Prue's cell again?" Piper asked lovingly, Phoebe went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed Prue's cell.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Phebbs." Prue said as she pulled into a parking space at the local toy store. "Uh, yeah, I will be home soon. I gotta do some last minute shopping since tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Bye!" Prue said as she hung up her cell phone, got out of the car, and walked into the store. "May I help you ma'am?" A young girl with red hair and brown eyes asked.  
  
"Phebbs? Did you get a hold of Prue yet?" Piper asked as she stepped down from a stepladder. "Oh, yeah. She said that she was doing some last minute shopping." Phoebe opened the fridge door and pulled out some hot coa-coa mix. "Anyone else want a glass?" she asked. "Uh, if you don't mind." Daryl said as he sat down on one of the stools. "Sure, it is kinda cold. Make one for Leo would you? He should be home soon."  
  
"Ok, so, I have one for Mary, Tyler, Jessica and John. Now I only need one for Gerri." Prue said as she checked some things off of her list as she walked toward the cash register. "Ok, so let's see what we have, shall we?" the young, blonde counterman quipped as he looked through the things. "Ok, one collectable Christmas Barbie, a stuffed dog, a gameboy, a Mario game, and a baby toy. Ok, they add up to-." Prue cut in, "Uh, there is supposed to be a special, they said that when you get a collectable Christmas Barbie that you also get another Barbie free." the man shook his head, "Sorry, I have only been working here a few weeks, so...What Barbie would you like free?" he asked as he pushed some buttons on the register. "Uh, yes, the baby Kelly is supposed be still considered a Barbie." Prue said as she put it on the counter, "Oh, yes, ok your total is 325.35." Prue got out her credit card and gave it to the man and than left.  
  
"Where the h-" Piper was about to say as Prue came through the door. "Where have you been Prue?" Phoebe said as she hugged her sister, "Oh, I was shopping." Prue said taking off her coat, Piper looked at her suspiciously, "But, you don't have any bags." Prue smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, uh, I didn't want anyone to see their presents so I left them in my ...car." Phoebe looked at her suspiciously but ran toward the door when the bell rang. She opened the door, "Cole! I am so glad that you decided to come." she hugged him and than led him into the living room. "I made cookies and there is a fresh pot of tea on the table." Piper said as she sat down next to Leo, "Um... Phoebe could I talk to you... alone... for a second." Prue signaled for her to follow her into the kitchen.  
  
"What's up, sis?" she said as she sat down, "Phoebe, he isn't actually going to be coming here for Christmas, right?" Prue asked her sister as she got a water out of the fridge, "Um... Yes. We have been going out for a few months and it would be the first holiday we spend together." Prue was about to reply when they heard a scream from the living room. "Piper, are you ok? Piper!" came Leo's voice, Prue and Phoebe ran into the living room to see Piper lying in a puddle of blood, a bloody Leo trying to heal her. "Oh my god, Piper!" Phoebe and Prue said in unison as they ran over to her. "It's not working." Leo said in tears, "Leo it has to work! Why isn't it working!" Prue said in tears. "She's gone." 


	2. Head in the Clouds

"What- what's going on? Where am I?" Piper Halliwell was no longer in her blue jean skirt and red shirt, but now in a white gown. "Piper, darling." came a soft, sugary voice. "Mom?" Piper said, "Piper, come, come now. Hurry!" the voice came again. The clouds turned to a dark smoky gray. "What's going on?!" Piper started running, and than stopped realizing she wasn't moving. "Run Piper! Run!" the voice cried. Piper dropped to her knees, "I can't, I can't move. Please, help me! Mom, you have to help me!" she cried, all of a sudden the clouds turned white again. "Oh, Piper." Patricia Halliwell stepped into the white puffy clouds, "Mom, what's going on?" Patty took her daughter's hand, "Piper, this is hard to explain. You're, you're... dead." Piper opened her eyes wide, "I can't be... Leo can heal me." Patty shook her head, "The blow was too extreme." Piper fell to her knees.  
  
Leo picked up Piper's lifeless body, "Phoebe, I'm so sorry." Cole said as he held Phoebe, "I would've helped but I didn't even see him come, and then I was knocked out..." Phoebe put her finger to his lips, "Shh... It will be ok, it will be..." she fell silently into Cole's arms, crying. "You should go... We need some family time..." Prue said as she opened the door. "Oh, ok. Uh, I will call you tomorrow baby." Cole kissed Phoebe's cheek and than left. "Prue, it couldn't have been that easy." Phoebe said, "We will get her back, there has to be a way." Prue said as she helped Leo lift Piper onto the couch. 


	3. Wishing on a Star

Cole shimmered into the Source's lair. "The middle sister is dead now. I don't have to kill them now." Cole said to the hooded figure, "No. She will live by sunrise. You will stay here and soon I will send you to make sure she dies for good." the figure said again.  
  
"Phoebe, you should go to bed, we have to plan the funeral tomorrow." Prue said as she sat on Phoebe's bed. "Prue, I can't even close my eyes. I can't believe she is gone, it has to be a dream." Prue took Phoebe into her embrace. "Do you want me to sleep in your room tonight?" Prue asked laying her sister down and covering her with a blanket. "Yeah..." Phoebe said a with single tear falling down her cheek. Phoebe woke in the middle of the night. She and Prue were still holding hands, Prue was fast asleep. Phoebe pulled her hand from Prue's and walked over to her window. On the sill was a picture of all three of them that was taken not to long ago. "Oh Piper, you can't leave us like this. We need you. The power of three needs you." Phoebe spotted a star, "Grams used to say that if you wish upon a star your wish will come true." She looked up to the star and inside of her she wished, 'I wish Piper was alive, that we could repeat the day over and I could remember and save her.' than she walked back to the bed and laid down.  
  
"Phebbs?" Piper knocked on the door, "Phebbs? You have to get up! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we still have to decorate the tree." Phoebe's head jerked up at Piper's voice, "Piper!" She got up, ran to the door, and opened it. Piper was dressed in a blue jean skirt and a red shirt, "Oh Piper, my wish came true!" Phoebe embraced her older sister and than they walked down stairs. "Ok, so what you are trying to say is that I am going to die tonight? Phoebe don't be ridiculous." Piper said laughing, "Piper, I am totally serious. Last night I made a wish."  
  
Cole looked into the crystal ball. Soon he would have to see her suffer yet again. 'Why couldn't Piper have just stayed dead?' he asked himself. ". on a star." Piper laughed, Cole clinched his fist, 'Phoebe is telling the truth.' "Piper, I am serious!" "All right Miss. Serious, we have to hang some decorations." Cole waved his hand and the image within the ball disappeared. "Don't forget Belthazor, you must make sure the middle sister does not live, and make sure your witch doesn't wish upon that star. If you have to, you must kill her." The Source walked out of the shadows and into the light of the burning torches. 


	4. Anger

"Phoebe! Can you please hand me that Christmas bulb?" Piper said as she hung up the last strand of lights. "Yeah, hold on!" Phoebe said as she picked up the same bulb as this morning. "Here ya' go." She handed the bulb to Piper, "Phoebe, is there something wrong?" Piper asked stepping down from the ladder. "Um, no, nothing is wrong." Phoebe said as she sat on the couch. "Hello? Anyone home?" Daryl yelled from the foyer, "Come on-" but before Piper could finish Phoebe cut in, "Sure, come in. We are just hanging Christmas decorations." Piper knitted her brow in concern. "Honey, did you and Cole get into a fight? Is that why you are so sad?" Piper sat next to her sister. "No Piper. It is nothing, really." "Hey you guys. I am not gonna be here till the 3rd of January. So, I figured I would stop by, and say Merry Christmas and give you some presents." Phoebe realized that wasn't what Daryl had said the last time, than she remembered that she wasn't even in the living room when Daryl had come in. "I wonder where Prue is?" Piper said walking into the kitchen. "Oh, Prue. Prue told me that she was going to be doing some last minute shopping." Phoebe quoted as she sat on one of the stools. "Oh, all right." Piper said looking in the cabinets. "Piper has Cole called today?" Phoebe asked realizing that she had asked Piper that last time. "No." Piper said dryly. "Oh." Phoebe said picking up the phone, and dialed Cole's number. "Hey baby. You want to come over tonight?" Phoebe poured herself a glass of juice, "Why not?" Phoebe suddenly realized that before she had called him at 6:00pm and now it was 8:00pm. 'Oh well. Now we can use our powers to save Piper.' "Ok, call you tomorrow?" "Bye." Phoebe hung up the phone. "Ok, well I put the presents under the tree. Have a Merry Christmas, and tell Prue I said Merry Christmas will you?" They shook their heads as Daryl went out side. "Ok, Phebb's will you help me put the cookies and tea out?" Piper said grabbing the pot of tea and some teacups. "Sure." Phoebe's reply was icy and dull. She grabbed the plate of freshly baked, crisp cinnamon and oatmeal cookies and followed Piper. "So no Cole today?" Piper asked as she sat down, "No, you don't have a problem setting an extra place at the dinner table on Christmas Eve do you?" Phoebe put the plate down and than grabbed a warm cookie and sat next to Piper. "Why?" Piper cocked her head over toward her little sister trying to snatch a bit off the cookie. Phoebe let her sister have a bite and than she gobbled the rest down. "I kinda wanted Cole to come over, I mean. He has NO family to spend Christmas with. And I don't want him to spend it alone." Phoebe grabbed a cup and poured some of Piper's delicious homemade Irish Morning Tea. "Phebb's I don't think he-" Piper was about to finish when Phoebe put her hand up, "It is not fair at all! Your boyfriend gets to live here and come to Christmas!" Piper frowned "Hon, it's just-" Phoebe gulped down the rest of her tea and got up, "I'm out of here!" Phoebe grabbed her coat, purse and Piper's keys and walked out the door. 


	5. Together

"Leo! Leo?" Piper said as she whirled the crystal around. "Hello?" Came Prue's cranked voice. "Up here Prue!" Piper said, "Damn crystal!" Piper flung the crystal across the room and it split in half, "Hon, are you ok?" Prue asked walking in the door of the attic. "Yeah. It's just Phebb's and me got into a fight and she left. Leo won't come and I think the damn crystal is broken." Piper shut the Book of Shadows and Prue sat next to her. "Did you try her cell?" "Of course I did! She has caller ID so she is probably just ignoring it." Prue put a reassuring hand on Piper's shoulder. "What did you guys fight about." Piper stood up and paced around the room. "Uh, I didn't think it was a good idea for Cole to come to Christmas Eve dinner." Prue stood up and hugged Piper, "Piper it isn't-" Prue couldn't finish her sentence, she fell on top of Piper gushing blood from her stomach. "Prue!" Piper dropped her sister slowly. Piper suddenly grabbed her bleeding stomach. The demon cruelly smiled and than shimmered. "Piper? Prue? Are you guys home?" Phoebe walked up the stairs to the attic. "Oh my god, Piper, Prue!" Phoebe knelt down to her sistesr and tears fell from her eyes. "Leo! Leo! Leo!!!!!" Phoebe started sobbing onto her sisters. "Phoebe?" Leo orbed down in the light blue lights, he saw Piper and Prue and quickly knelt down. "It's working." Leo said. "Phoebe? Leo?" Piper and Prue said in unison. "They are calling." Leo orbed out, "Phebbs, I am sorry." Piper said hugging her sister. All of a sudden a red demon with black tribal stripes shimmered in and started chanting. "Piper! Piper, freeze him." Prue said as she got her hand ready to fling. The demon frowned, "I am sorry Phoebe." a sudden wind flashed through the attic causing the girls to be flung into the wall. The glass shattered and everything collapsed. When the wind stopped the girls lay lifeless on the floor in puddles of blood. 


End file.
